


Staff Meetings (or the naked husband incident)

by Safe_urself_kill_em_all



Series: Locked in [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a sweetheart, Ben loves Rey, F/M, Finn is a saint, Finn is an awkward mess, Fluff, Funny, Humor, It's been five weeks and I am still strugling with Zoom, Luke is a hermit, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Millicent the cat makes a cameo, Online Classes, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Slice of Life, Staff Meetings, Webcams, based on a youtube video, red underwear, rey loves ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safe_urself_kill_em_all/pseuds/Safe_urself_kill_em_all
Summary: Staff meeting are usually boring affairs back in the office. Ben and Rey learn it is not the case when in quarantine. Finn makes sure of that, unwillingly.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Locked in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Staff Meetings (or the naked husband incident)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

“Any news?” Rey entered the small office with a soft smile that warmed Ben’s heart to the core and two cups of coffee in each hand. He accepted his black Galaxy Wars mug and shook his head. 

“It’s been twenty minutes and Luke still can’t get his microphone to work” Ben snickered before taking a sip of his coffee. Too sweet for anyone but him, just the way he liked it. He sent a grateful look at his wife. Gods she knew him so well.

“I love you too, Ben” she chuckled and planted a kiss on his forehead, fully aware of their coworkers probably being able to watch them. She took a seat next to her husband and concentrated on the faces of their increasingly distressed colleagues. She huffed a laugh. “Maker help us, we won’t get anything done today will we?” 

When the staff meeting had begun they were waiting for the head of the Architecture Department, Luke Skywalker, to give some insight on how to achieve the seemingly impossible task of teaching stuff like Workshop and Artistic Design without any of the professional materials they usually required for their respective classes. But since Luke only uses his computer for nothing else but work, he was just as lost as all the other senior professors. 

“Storm has been trying to help him but Luke either can’t or won’t listen" indeed, just next to Luke's miniature face was professor Finn, and one of Rey's best friends, patiently speaking to their boss. 

“Sir, you need to stop sharing your screen. Click the button that says “stop sharing screen”” Finn said while miniature Luke moved his mouth but no sound came out. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was faking it just for laughs, to be honest” commented Ben before pulling Rey closer to him. It was getting a bit chilly.

When ten more minutes went by, everybody had pretty much lost hope that this would be a successful meeting. Rey had dragged her own laptop and now they were watching some Netflix, microphone turned off. Hux was seen playing with his cat Millicent who was propped in his lap. Professor Maz Kanata was drinking some tea and watching something behind the camera while many other professors had just turned their audios and videos off and some others had abandoned the call altogether . The last one standing was Finn, who was still trying to talk Luke into the basics of Zoom.

“He won’t give up” mused Rey from where she was snuggled against her husband on the couch. 

“He has the patience of a saint, apparently” mumbled Ben, not really paying attention to what was going on in his own computer. Rey laughed against his chest and sent a glance at the videoconference. 

“You do know who he is married to righ-? OH MY GOD!” 

Ben turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. When his eyes focussed on the tiny picture of Finn’s living room he caught sight of two tanned legs in the background by the kitchen. Two naked legs. And a pair of red boxers. A choked laugh got caught in his throat at the sight. 

“Full screen it” he urged her in the same choked voice full of amusement while he fumbled with his phone to get the camera working. Finn hadn’t noticed it yet and seemingly no one was paying attention to him. No one but the two of them. The tanned legs got closer. Ben hit record in his phone. 

“Oh my gods, it’s Poe!” Rey whispered as if Finn would heard her even with the microphone off.

More precisely, a half naked Poe who was wearing an ugly soccer shirt and no pants but was holding two slices of bread in each hand. And who was getting closer, unaware of the oncoming danger.

“Love, have you seen the peanut butter?” Was clearly heard and that got Finn’s attention who, without missing a beat, proceeded to wave at him to get away, not once wavering in his instructions to his boss. 

Then everything happened so fast. But not fast enough to not be caught by Ben’s camera. 

Poe’s face at realizing his mistake was glorious. He was in full range of the camera and, like a deer caught in headlight, froze for a moment before making a run for it. He didn't get far as he then ran straight into what they guessed was a door out of sight and bounced back before stumbling backwards and finally falling with a loud thud out of camera. 

The couple on the other side of the screen just lost it. 

Ben howled his laugh while Rey tried to catch her breath. They pitied the poor new teacher and his awful luck. His embarrassed face just made them feel even worse but they couldn't help but laugh even more. 

“I am so sorry for that" Finn repeated for the fifth time, having turned the camera off from so much embarrassment. The pained moans of his partner worked as background noise. "Are you okay?" he whispered away from the microphone and got a reply in the form of an affirmative grunt. 

“That was so funny, professor Storm” Luke’s gruff voice surprised everyone. Soon enough everyone turned on their cameras at the sound of the head of department’s voice and while some were confused, having missed the epic moment, a good amount of the other professors were laughing discreetly. Finn turned on his camera again, no trace of the naked husband in sight.

"I think he killed him" mused Rey, still giggling.

“Professor Skywalker, I deeply apologize for that” he seemed really embarrassed but he was trying not to laugh as well. 

“It’s alright, boy. Don’t worry about it. Be grateful that these sessions don’t have to be recorded” the old man hid another laugh unsuccessfully. Ben and Rey shared a look. 

“Well since now you can all listen to me, let’s get this meeting started, shall we?” Ben’s phone buzzed a in that moment. It was a text from Hux. 

**From: Ginger Asshole**

_Please tell me you got that on video_

Ben nudged Rey and showed her the message. Rey snorted a laugh and focussed back on the meeting. 

**To: Ginger Asshole**

_I’m uploading it to youtube right this instant._

**Author's Note:**

> Online Architecture is a very strange thing. Btw, if you wanna know how Poe's moment was, here's the video that inspired it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcGwfWX7ack


End file.
